1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective eyewear, and more particularly to a viewing goggle improved to protect the eyes, nose and ears of a wearer from externalities, and configured to expose the wearer to conditions at a remote location.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional goggles have been developed to protect the eyes of a wearer while performing hazardous activities. Conventional goggles typically comprise a frame, at least one transparent lens coupled to the frame, and means for securing the frame and lens to the face of the wearer during use. For some activities, such as swimming, the goggle provides an airtight chamber between the lens and the wearer's face.
Conventional goggles, however, present problems and disadvantages. For example, conventional goggle frames at least partially obscure the peripheral, upward and downward vision of the wearer. Another problem is the lack of protection typically afforded by these goggles to other parts of the wearer's face, such as the nose and ears, where it is appreciated that exposing these organs to certain fluids, fluid-borne particles, or microorganisms can cause illness or discomfort to the wearer. Yet another problem is presented by the circumscribing edge of conventional swim goggles, which are often required to be uncomfortably and sometimes painfully compressed against the soft tissues of the wearer's face in order to provide the air-tight chamber.
Finally, conventional goggles do not address the long-felt problems associated with the inability of humans to breathe underwater. Other conventional devices, such as snorkeling equipment, have been developed that expose underwater swimmers to ambient air conditions above the water surface. However, these devices problematically require the user to breathe through his or her mouth and manually maintain an open airway, while swimming at a proper depth under the water surface. Other devices have also been developed that facilitate underwater nasal breathing, such as Scuba diving equipment, however, these devices are generally too expensive, complex and simply inappropriate for most residential swimming pools and at shallow coastal depths.